Left in Tatters
by PixieGirl2009
Summary: Starfire comes down with a disease and her and Robin go to Tamaran. When Robin is sent home without Starfire's consent she believes that he left her there and goes into depression. When she finally returns to earth she seeks revenge on Robin. Horrible sum
1. Default Chapter

Left in Tatters

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans sadly. If I did then I really wouldn't b sitting on my butt wasting time writing a story that most likely people will hate. Well happy, happy joy, joy here is the chapter....

* * *

A/N: Story begins nighttime

_**

* * *

**_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I sat in my room awake panting heavily. You see, I had just awaken from a terrifying nightmare and I was afraid to go back to sleep. I did not want my dreams to scare me. I took the back of my hand and wiped the cold stream of sweat that began to roll down my cheek. I heard footsteps behind my door and instantly turned off my bedside lamp and pretended to be asleep. I heard two quiet taps on my door and moaned trying to make it sound like I just woke up. "Whom might I ask is it," I asked my voice a little raspy. "Its Robin, can I come in," he asked. He was always one to check on everybody. "Entry granted," I said and turned my lamp on again. I heard my door whoosh open and in walked Robin.

"Star, are you okay," he sounded concerned. "I am fine," I lied. I was terrified. I had never experienced something to horrifying. "Star, I heard you scream. Now don't lie to me. What's wrong," he asked. He walked over to me and sat down on the chair next to my bed. "Friend Robin, I am not fine. I am traumatized. I have just experienced a most horrifying dream," I said my eyes welling up with tears. He looked worried. "Star, what was your dream about," he asked me. I didn't want to answer him so I looked away. "Star," he asked. I didn't answer again. I was remembering what was going on...

**_...........Dream............._**

"Slade! What do you want with me," Robin hissed. "Oh dear boy, its not you I want," Slade said calmly. Robin looked confused. I was frightened. If Slade was back, Robin would go and seclude himself from us yet again. Robin was glaring daggers at the screen as he tried to think of what Slade was thinking. "Then what do you want," Robin hissed. "Her," Slade answered and pointed to me. I froze in the middle of the air and fell to the ground. "What do you want with her," Robin yelled at the screen. "In due time Robin," Slade said and the screen went blank. Robin walked over to me and leaned down. I had a look of pure shock on my face. All of a sudden the roof cave in Robin jumped out of the way and dragged my unconscious body. I was just waking up and I saw Slade's robots attacking Robin. We were the only ones in the tower and I was useless. I tried to stand up but my body was being manipulated and I started to attack. I wanted to scream, but my voice would not work. It had betrayed me. I couldn't hear what was going on, but I could see.

I threw a starbolt at Robin and that knocked him to the ground and then Slade's minions jumped and attacked him, killing him. I stood there looking at Robin's lifeless body trying to cry, but I could not. I had betrayed my friend, but not by will. The force that held me and manipulated me disappeared and I was left in the tower with Robin's lifeless body only to have the rest of the team walk in and see what horrors I have done. "Star, what did you do," BB asked. I wanted to answer, but my voice did not work. I just sat there looking at Robin. Looking at what I had done. If I hadn't attacked him, he would still be fending off those robots. "Star," Raven asked. I stood up. "I did it," I simply said. Everyone stared. "Pardon," Raven said. "I did it. I killed him," I said. Everyone gasped. I didn't know what I was saying. I wanted to tell them it was Slade, but I couldn't. I could then feel that hold on me again. Whoever it was wanted me killed.

**_..................End dream....................._**

"Star? Star? Hey are you okay," Robin asked waving a hand in front of my face. I snapped out of my dream and shook my head. "I did it," I repeated. Robin looked at me funny. "Pardon," He said. "I did it. I killed him," I repeated. Robin was shocked. I shook my head and looked at him. "Star," Robin said and put his hand on my shoulder. My head was spinning. I kept on going back to my dream and into reality. I looked like I was in a trance. "Star," Robin asked and put his other hand on my other shoulder. He shook me. "I did it. I killed him," I repeated. "Star! Who did you kill," Robin said. He was scared. I could tell. "You," I answered and passed out...

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

When I saw her pass out like that I was frightened. I didn't want to lose her. I wasn't going to. I walked up to her and picked her up. I disregarded the fact that she said she killed me. It was probably her dream. I put my hand on her forehead and it was burning up. I was clueless as to what to do next so I laid her down on her bed and ran out of her room. Only seconds later I ran back in with a wet cloth and the rest of the team. I put the cloth on her forehead and sat back down. "Dude, what happened," BB asked. "I-I don't know. She had a nightmare and I came to check on her and she told me she killed somebody and then she passed out," I answered. I left out the part about where she told me she killed me on purpose for a reason. Did she really hate me enough to want to kill me? "Dude, she has some major issues. Isn't this like the 4th time this month," Cyborg asked. "Fifth," I said disdainfully. What was wrong with her? "Don't worry, she'll be fine Robin," Raven reassured me.

"She has a high temperature of 104 Robin," Cyborg said in a worried tone. "What? How," BB asked. I knew Star was an alien, but her body had the same organs and immune system as humans, only she heals faster so something was wrong. "Beast Boy, if I knew how do you think I would be standing around trying to figure out what's wrong," I said coldly. I didn't mean to sound mean, its just I was frustrated. "God, no need to bite my head off man," BB said and Raven quickly shut his mouth with her powers. I looked at Star as the machine next to her beeped indicating her pulse. "Cy, will she be okay," I asked. "I don't know man. She's a tough girl, but she has never been sick before," Cyborg said. I looked back to Star. She was starting to sweat, and she was tossing and turning. "She's gonna blow," BB said and ran behind Raven's cloak. I stayed in my place. She sprung up and screamed and ear shattering scream. "No, not again," she whispered and buried her face in her hands. I looked to my other 3 teammates and they nodded and left.

"Star," I asked walking up to her. Her head sprung up and her face was stained with tears. "You're alive," she said and hugged me. I was surprised saying the least. I hesitantly hugged her back and she cried on my chest soaking my pajamas. "Star, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything," I said to her rubbing her back. She lifted her head and stared into my masked eyes. I took my free hand and wiped away her tears. "Star, what's wrong with you," I asked. "I-I do not know friend Robin," she stuttered. "Star, do you know why you are sick," I asked acting like a leader and trying not to do anything else, but be the leader. "I do not know why, but Tamaranians never get sick...unless it is something deadly," she said and a look of terror appeared on her face. "Star," I asked getting nervous. "I-I must get home," she said and jumped off the bed. She ran down the hallway and into her room, but instead of making it in, she didn't wait for the door to open and she collided into the door just as it opened.

I ran after her and I saw her get up and run in. I knock on her door. "What is it," she asked. "Star, what's wrong? Why do you need to go back to Tamaran," I questioned concern evident in my voice. "I just have to get home," she said. Her words were muffled, but I still understood. I heard her suitcase close and she ran out of her room still in her pajamas. "Star, wait up," I yelled and chased after her. She ran up to the roof and I followed. She was about to fly into the night sky, but I got to her first. "Star, what is the problem," I asked. "Nothing, now let me go," she said. "First of all you're not going anywhere without me or an explanation, and you need to change," I said. She looked at her self. She was clad in her blue and yellow duck pajamas and her hair was in a ponytail. She blushed a little. "Well, if you are to come with me, you have to change as well," she said and blushed. I looked at my appearance. I was in an oversized t-shirt and boxers. "Yeah, I do, and I plan on it. But first, why do you need to go home," I asked her trying not to get off subject.

"I need to go home so I can consult with my mother as to why I am sick," she answered. I nodded. "Look, go get changed and I'll meet you in the garage in 10 minutes," I said and walked back into the tower. Ten minutes later I walked into the garage and Starfire was there sitting on a bench in a long lavender gown with her hair in a bun and a tiara around it. I stared. "If you must know, my fighting uniform is unfitting to be in the king and queens presence and that is why I am in my Princess uniform," she informed me. I looked at myself and I was in my uniform. I laughed nervously. She put her hands on her head and she looked at her feet. I walked over to her. "Star," I asked. "Not so loudly please," she asked not looking up. "Star? Star are you okay," I asked getting worried all over again. She didn't answer. I walked over to her and her face was scrunched up in pain. I felt sorry for her. "Robin, I do not wish to go home in the T-Sub, if you do not mind could we please use the pod I arrived in," she asked. It was more like a whisper though. I nodded and walked into the pod.

It was large. There was a captain seat and a passenger seat. In the middle of the pod there was a large purple couch clad with purple flower pillows. In the back was a door, which I guessed, led to a room. I walked in and placed Star on the couch. "So, what do I do now," I asked. "Put it on auto pilot and set it for Tamaran. Then sit down and wait," she answered. I did so and the pod took off. I walked over to Star and she was laying down in a ball. I sat down next to her head. I heard her crying and so I rubbed her back again. "Star, about how long will it take to get to Tamaran," I asked. "A few days depending on the speed," she answered through quivered sobs. I nodded and she placed her head on my lap. I gently stroked her hair and she fell into a deep slumber. I looked down at her and felt her forehead. Still hot. Damn it! What could be wrong with her? I didn't know and watching her sleep was addicting. My eyes slowly began to fall and soon I was asleep.

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

"_Starfire? Star? Wake up Star. Please, you have to wake up," pleaded Robin. I had no clue what was going on. My eyes fluttered open. I looked at the room I was in and was blinded by white. "Robin," I asked my voice raspy. Robin looked up from the side of my bed. "You're awake! Star," he said and hugged me. I was confused. "Robin, what happened? Where is everyone," I asked trying to sit up. Robin let me go and looked at the floor. "Robin," I asked. "You don't remember do you," he asked, his voice filled with despair. "Remember what," I asked getting worried. Robin sighed. "Star, you have been in a coma for 3 weeks now," Robin stated. I wasn't stupid and I knew what that was. "Pardon? Please say that again," I asked surprised. "Star, when we fought Slade you were knocked out and ever since then you have been in a coma," Robin stated. "Where is everyone," I asked him now wanting answers more than ever. Robin gulped. "Star, they're... dead," Robin said solemnly. I blinked my eyes a couple times and took in what he just said. _

"_And we are the only one's who survived," I asked him my eyes welling up with tears. "Afraid so," Robin said trying to add a little humor to cheer me up. "How could this be? This isn't true Robin! You're lying," I yelled and then the scenery turned into a dungeon. I looked around. "Morning cutie," came the voice. I looked over to my left. What I saw shocked me. "Red X," I shouted. He looked at me like I was a freak. "What's the matter? Why are you acting like this," he asked, his voice all robotic like. "GET AWAY FROM ME," I yelled. "Why, we're married," Red X said. I couldn't believe my ears. "M-M-Married," I asked. Red X nodded. This can't be right. "After you left that Robin kid you came straight to me," he said. What was going on? "I would never leave Robin, and if I did I would never go to you of all people," I hissed. All of a sudden I heard a weird jingle and Red X picked up a communicator with an "S" symbol on it. "Come on cutie Slade needs us to steal a disk for him," Red X said. "I work for Slade," I asked. "Yeah, you have been working for Slade ever since you killed that Robin kid," Red X said and grabbed my arm. "We need to get that disk. Lets go," he said and began to drag me._

_I couldn't believe it. I killed Robin? No! I would never. "Wait! I am not dressed," I said and tried to get out of his grasp. "I don't care if you are naked. We're going now," He said and he continued to drag me through the hallway..._

_**.........End dream..............**_

I woke up with a scream and Robin jumped. "Star! What's the matter," he asked from the floor. I began to cry and I brought my knees to my chest. "Robin, it was horrible," I said through my sobs. Robin sat down next to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Star, what happened," Robin asked. "Titans dead... married to Red X... work for Slade... killed you," was all I could get out. Robin was taking in the information. I continued to cry and Robin hugged me. "Star, everything will be okay," he whispered and I continued to cry. I didn't want to kill Robin. He is the only one who I love and will ever love. If I lost him, I would be lost. I hugged him tighter if possible and I kept on crying on his chest...

**A/N: Okay peeps how was it? Good? Bad? Middle? Horrible? Okay, well please review me. Thanx a million. Love ya always, **

**Moi**


	2. Left in the dust

Left in Tatters

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not now the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I do not. Enjoy chapter 2...

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I woke up early that morning expecting to see my room, but surprisingly I didn't. I then remembered that I was in a space pod with Star on our way to Tamaran. I realized that I didn't leave a note to the titans and I took out my communicator. "Guys, this is Robin come in," I whispered not wanting to wake Star up. "Dude, where have you been? And Star is gone. Do you know anything," Cyborg asked his voice booming. I was about ready to tell him to shut up so he wouldn't wake Star, but to late. "Robin, who are you talking cough to," Star asked beginning a coughing fit. "I see, having a little fun," BB said. "Star, go back to sleep," she nodded in reply and instantly went back to sleep. "It's not like that guys. Star is sick and we are going to Tamaran. She was originally going by herself, but I came to ensure her safety," I said whispering. "And to..." BB started. "Robin, just get home ASAP. I don't know how long I can last without throwing BB into a wall," Raven said. I nodded and hung up.

I looked down to Starfire. She was so peaceful and she wasn't being plagued with bad dreams. I still couldn't believe it. She dreamed that she killed me, worked for Slade, and married Red X? How can that be? Does she want that to happen? I began to stroke her hair. "Star," I whispered mainly to myself. "Hmm," she asked. I jumped a little not expecting a response. "How're you feeling," I asked. She erupted into a cough of fits. "Not great Robin. Not great at all," she answered me after she caught her breath. I smiled softly towards her. "I guess you want to sleep," I said trying to act as normal as I could. Truth is I couldn't. Not when I'm alone with Star. I was a whole different person than when I'm with the team. "No Robin, I do not wish to sleep, but there is not much we can do. We have about another days wait until we reach the farthest part of Tamaran," Star said. "Well, what is there to do," I asked letting my curious side venture take control.

"Well, we can..." Star started but erupted into a fit of coughs. I looked worried when she didn't stop a minute or so after. "Star, what's wrong," I asked not knowing what to say. She stopped coughing and caught her breath, but she instantly began to cry. "Star," I asked as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Star what's wrong," I asked getting really worried. "I need to get home couch," she said and got up. She placed her hands on her head and held it as to stop it from spinning. I stood up but she started to walk to the pilots seat. I walked closely behind her. She sat down and increased the speed of the ship. I couldn't tell how fast we were going, but I knew we were going faster cause I feel to the ground. "Star? How fast are we going," I asked. "We will be on Tamaran in a few minutes," she said and fell out of the seat.

"Star," I yelled and got up and ran over to her. "Robin," She said weakly and smiled. "Star," I said caringly. "You've said my name to many times friend Robin. Do not worry about me," she said her eyes were losing the usual sparkle that they held. "Hold on Star. Don't leave me," I said. "Do not fear Robin. I am not going anywhere," she said and giggled a bit, but coughed. "Never mind Star. But how long until we get to Tamaran," I asked. "Only a matter of minutes, but you're outfit is unfit for the king and queen. Go into the back room and find a tux and cape. Put it on and put the crown on. You will then be none as the Prince of Earth," she said and coughed. I nodded not wanting to make her upset. I did as she instructed. I walked out only minutes later and I looked at myself. "I look like I belong on the top of a wedding cake," I said. I chuckled and she giggled.

'We are now approaching Tamaran. Please find your seats and buckle up' the pod said. Starfire stood up and sat down and I sat next to her. "So I am a prince now," I asked. "Indeed. If you are to help me or touch me you have to be of a royal family," she stated. I nodded and the pod began to shake. Seconds later the pod door opened and we walked out. "Star. Where do we go," I asked. "To the castle up there," she said and pointed. My mouth fell open and I picked her up. She squealed but rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you dear friend Robin," she said. I sighed happily. I walked through the village and it was abandoned. "Star, where is everybody," I asked. "It is a national holiday of respect. No one is to be outside of their house until dusk. Oh and we are not to use 'our' names. My name is Koriand'r and what is your formal name," She explained. I looked away. No one knew my real name. "Robin," she asked. "Just call me Richard," I said hoping that would be enough. She smiled and nuzzled her head into the crook of my neck.

We arrived at the castle and I set her down. "What now," I asked. She gulped and walked into the castle. "I followed her. "Prince Richard, if anyone asks what you are doing here you reply that you are simply escorting me," Koriand'r whispered to me as we approached the throne room. "State your name and business with the King Moriand'r and Queen Coriand'r," said one of the guards. "I am Princess Koriand'r daughter of King Moriand'r and Queen Coriand'r and this is Prince Richard of Earth. I am hear to speak to my mother of reasons that do not concern you," she said trying to sound professional. "You may enter your highnesses," the guard said and bowed. She curtsied and I bowed. We walked into the throne room...

_****_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

As I walked down the red-carpeted path to the King and Queen I became dizzy. I grabbed Richard's hand and he looked at me. I gave him a weary look and he nodded. As we got to the thrones I curtsied and Richard bowed. "State your business," Moriand'r said not looking at who was there. "It is I father. Koriand'r," I said. Moriand'r looked up. "Kori? Is that you," Moriand'r asked. "Yes father. It is I," I said and walked up and hugged him. "Oh Kori, I am so happy to see you," Coriand'r said. "Mother," I said and hugged her. My father cleared his throat. "Kori, who is this," he asked. I looked at Richard. "Oh, father, this is Prince Richard of Earth," I answered going back to where Richard was standing. "Kori, is this who you have chosen to marry," Coriand'r asked. I blushed furiously. "You know Kori, he does look like he would make a suitable King," Moriand'r said. "He-"I started. "He looks your type," Coriand'r said. "But he-"I started again. I started to blush and I looked over to my friend who was blushing as well. "Oh, dear tell everyone about the wedding," my mother said. "MOTHER," I yelled. The room quieted down. "He is not who I am marrying. I came to Tamaran to ask you a question that could be life threatening," I said.

Robin looked at me. "Life threatening," he asked trying not to make a sound. I nodded. "Koriand'r, is everything okay," mother asked me. "I am unsure. I am 'sick' as we would put it," I said. My mother flew over to me from her chair and put her hand on my forehead. "Come with me. Prince Richard I will send a guard to show you to your quarters," Coriand'r said. "Wait mother, why can't Richard come with us," I asked not wanting Robin to leave me. "Kori, no. Just come with me," mother said. "Richard," I said trying to reach out to him. My mother dragged me out of the throne room and we walked to the hospital. I was placed in an examination room...

_****_

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Star was dragged away by her mother. "Boy, come here," I heard the king whisper. I walked up to him. "Yes," I asked trying to seem proper. "You like my daughter do you not," he asked. I blushed and didn't know what to say. I merely nodded. "I thought so, well listen here. Not one of my daughters is going to marry earthling scum like you whether r not you are a prince," Moriand'r hissed. "Why not? Isn't it HER choice your highness," I asked wanting to punch this son of a bitch. "Indeed it is her choice, but she has already chosen who she is going to marry," Moriand'r said. "If she had, she would have told me," I said trying to make myself believe that she wasn't betrothed. "Oh but she has. She is to marry the prince of Glorthon 5, Prince Graydor," Moriand'r said. I shook my head unbelievingly. This couldn't be true. Starfire, his Starfire was getting married. "You are lying," I said forgetting that I was talking to the King. "Bite your tongue boy! Now if you know what's good for you get off of this planet and go to your own. Leave my daughter in peace," He said. "Just a second ago you said I was fitting and would make a great king. Why the change in attitude," I asked. "I only said that because of my daughter's presence. NOW LEAVE," He shouted. "NO! NOT WITHOUT STARFIRE," I yelled. "Starfire? Who is this Starfire," he asked. "You're daughter! That's her real name," I said and began to march out. "GUARDS! Put him in a pod and send him back to Earth," The king said and the guards grabbed me.

"Let me go," I yelled trying to get free. "No earth scum, you are lucky I haven't guillotined your head," the King said and I was shoved into a pod rocket....

_****_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

"Lay down," my mother said. I laid down on the bed and I waited for a doctor. I was scared. I had wanted Robin with me, but my mom said otherwise. I wish he was here holding my hand telling me everything was going to be alright. "Okay Princess, I am going to put you to put you to sleep and examine you," the doctor said and then I blacked out...

..........Dream..........

_"How could you Star? How could you," I heard Robin yell at me in anger. Why was he yelling? "How could I what," I asked innocently. "Don't play dumb with me you bitch! You killed them," Robin yelled. I was shocked. Never have I heard Robin say such horrid things. "How could you say that to me," I asked still clueless to the matter at which we were talking about. "How could you? You killed everyone! You killed the team," Robin shouted. I did? When did I do this? What was going on? "Robin, I do not..." I started, but I was interrupted. "Star just get the hell out of here before I hurt you," Robin threatened. "But Robin, I..." I started yet again. "Just shut your fucking mouth and get the hell out of here!" he yelled. My eyes well up with tears. "I do not know what I have done to upset you Robin, but I will respect your wishes and leave you," I said tears streaming down my face. "I HATE YOU ROBIN! I HATE YOU," I screamed and ran out of the tower leaving my things..._

...........End dream..........

"Koriand'r, wake up," I heard a voice call. "Robin don't leave me," I said unaware of it. "Kori, who is this Robin you are talking about," I heard mother ask. I sat up now aware of what I had said. "Mother, I wish to speak with Richard please," I asked no caring about the results. "Oh sorry dear. Your father just came in and told me that he left not," mother said. "Richard did what," I asked surprised. Robin would never leave me. "He just up and left. He said that he didn't care if you were okay and he left in the pod rocket you came in," mother explained. I was shocked. "He-he just left me here," I asked to myself. "AND I TRUSTED HIM," I shouted. "Kori, do not shout," Coriand'r said. My eyes welled up with tears. "I can't believe it. He left me here," I repeated. "I am sorry dear, but yes," mother said. I let my barrier down and cried. "Kori, don't cry. There's some good news. The results are in and you are fine. You just had a cold," mother explained. At least my health is safe. "Please leave me alone," I cried and my mother nodded. She kissed me on the forehead and walked out of my room.

I laid on my bed hugging my pillow and crying. Why would he leave me? I wish I had my communicator with me. Then I could call and ask. "How could you Robin? How could you," I asked and then I had an idea. It was so clear. I would get my revenge...

_****_

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I landed on the bay of Titan's Island (I am just going to call it that) and I got out. What did her father have against Earth? I walked into the tower and into the main room. "Hey Rob, where's Star," asked Cy from the couch. "She's on Tamaran," I answered unemotionally. "Dude! Why did you leave her there? She is probably worried sick or so sad she'll die of dehydration," BB yelled. I guessed he was thinking worst-case scenario, but he might be right. "Do you think I wanted to leave her," I asked coldly. "Then why did you," Raven asked not looking up from her book. "I didn't mean to. The king said he would kill me if I ever came back and then he threw me into a pod rocket," I explained. "So now you can't even go back to get her can you," Cy asked. "No, and neither can anyone else. He thinks all earthlings are scum and I bet you he would kill you," I explained reliving what he said.

"So that means, Star either has to come back on her own, or we break in and get her out," Cy suggested. "We can't break in. The palace is to heavily guarded and you can't see anyone with out stating your name and business and if you sound suspicious they will probably throw you in jail," I said. "Dude, stop being so negative. "We can break her out," BB said. "NO! I won't risk losing any of you guys. I already lost my best friend," I shouted. I didn't want to lose any more of my teammates. They were all I had left and Star wasn't going to come back. Her father wouldn't let her, and when she gets married, her husband wouldn't let her. "We aren't going to risk anyone getting killed thanks to a worthless king," I said. Everyone knew that was it and the end of the subject. I stomped off to the training room to blow off some smoke.

_****_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

"Mark my words I will bring him down. So sleep with one eye open Robin, cause you'll never know when I'll strike.

**READ ME!!! READ ME!!! **

A/n: Okay people, how was it? Good? Bad? I know Star is OOC and Robin a little OOC, but please, this is my story and I had to tweak them so I could get this scheme to work. Okay Please R&R.


	3. Late night run ins canlead to good thing...

Left in Tatters

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay people, I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't. Well read and enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter is about 2 years after what happened last. Sorry for the time skip.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I was sitting on my bed combing my hair. I was the grand ruler of Tamaran and I was making my escape. I hated it here on Tamaran. It was the worst two years of my life. Graydor wouldn't leave me alone. Well now Toriand'r, or CrystalFlame as I call her is going to be grand ruler. CrystalFlame was my younger sister that I just recently found out about. She understood how I felt and when I leave tonight she would take over. I looked up at my clock. It's time. I opened my door and slowly crept out. I knocked on my sister's door. "Yes," she asked. "CrystalFlame, I am leaving," I whispered and ran back to my room. I quickly changed into my Earth clothes so I wouldn't look suspicious. I was wearing a red halter-top with a black skull on it. I quickly found my black leather mini skirt and I put on some high-heeled open toed shoes. I grabbed my hairbrush and put my black hair into a ponytail. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed since that traitor last saw me.

"Sister," I heard Crystal knock. "Yeah," I asked. I quit using my proper grammar 3 months ago. "You forgot these," Crystal said and handed me my jewelry. "Thanks," I said and put my cartilage earring in and my eyebrow piercing in. I quickly put my belly-button ring in and I grabbed my stuff. "How do I look," I asked Crystal. "Just like the pictures in the book, only darker," She said. I smiled for the first time in two years. "I'm going to miss you," I said and hugged my sister. I was rare for me to hug people after I was abandoned. "Go, the night squad is going in for their post switching. Now is the time to leave," She said and I nodded. I ran out my window and flew off into the atmosphere...

__

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

It was exactly two years ago that Star was forced to stay on Tamaran. I missed her dearly, but I had moved on. I pulled on my jacket and walked out of my room. "Guys, I'm leaving," I shouted and grabbed my R-Cycle keys. I walked into the garage and put my helmet on. I started up the engine and I rode outta there. I had a date and I was already running late. I reached her house and I got off my bike. I knocked on her door. "Hello," came a voice from the door. "Hey, you ready," I asked. "Yeah," She said and hopped out of her house slipping on her shoe in the process. She slipped and was about to fall, but my fast reflexes got the better of me and caught her. "Danny, you need to watch what you're doing," I scolded my girlfriend. She laughed nervously. She stood up and I got a good glance at her. She was wearing a short black dress with white glitter on it to give it the frosted look. Her red hair was in a French braid and her emerald eyes were practically glowing with radiance. I had to admit, the main reason I talked to her at first was because she reminded me of Star, but now that's over.

"Dick, why did you bring that stupid motorcycle of yours," Danny asked. "I thought I told you to call me Robin Danielle," I said using her full name just as she did mine. "Don't call me by my full name, I hate it," she said. "Well I hate my real name," I said. She sighed and grabbed the extra helmet and got on. I got on as well and I rode off. Her arms were wrapped around my waist tightly, and I liked it. I loved Danny, and tonight is our one-year anniversary and the night I planned to ask her to marry me. I had just recently turned 22. "You can let go now. We're here," I said and turned my bike off. She blushed some and got off. It was a fancy French restaurant. "Robin, you shouldn't have," Danny said, her eyes twinkling. I smiled and led her in. "Reservations under Grayson," I said and the waiter led us to our private table on the balcony. We sat there for awhile just talking and eating our dinner and right when I got down on one knee my communicator went off. I took it out. "Robin, trouble downtown," Cyborg said. I nodded and closed it. "Sorry Danny, I have to go. Stay here," I said and kissed her before I ran out.

I hopped on my bike and headed to the destruction. I got there before all of the titans and I saw Cinderblock terrorizing the townspeople. I jumped off my bike just as a girl was flung in my direction. She hit my chest and we both fell off and landed on the concrete. "Are you okay miss," I asked hoping the woman was okay. The girl got up and dusted off her black leather skirt. "I'm fine thank you," she hissed. The girl looked oddly familiar. "Have I met you before," he asked. "Maybe you have, maybe you haven't," she said and flew up into the air. Her green eyes that were all to familiar turned a cold black and Cinderblock was covered head to toe in metal boards. He growled viciously. Hey saving the day was my job. "Rob, we got here... as soon as we could. Robin who is this chick," Cyborg asked as the others were looking at the scene before them. The girl floated down and touched. "Excuse me miss, but who are you," I asked. "Dude, that was so awesome! You should join the team," BB said. "Sorry, I don't join teams with abandoners, and as for my name, call me BlackFlame," she said.

"Robin, she looks familiar," Raven said. "Abandoners? Who on the team..." I trailed off. Could it be? Was that really Star. Her emerald eyes, her skin tone, her odd Tamaranian name. It had to be. "Star," I asked. "Sorry hun, Star is long gone," BlackFlame said. "What do you mean by that," I asked. "I mean she is gone. No longer able to return and I am here to take her revenge," she hissed and attacked me. I did a back flip and avoided her contact. Was she saying that Star was dead? "Dude, who is this chick," BB asked. "Whoever she is, she's attacking Robin," Raven said. They all nodded and they lunged forward only to be thrown back by a metal wall. She jumped at me and I flipped to late. I grabbed her shoulders to keep her away from my neck and we were tumbling. I was finally on top and I pinned her wrists above her head. "Now what are you going to...do," I asked getting distracted. There was something shinning around her neck. I put both her wrists in one hand and used my free hand to look at her necklace. "Where'd you get this," I asked. I was the same necklace I gave to Star on her birthday 3 years ago.

"Why do you care," she hissed and head butted me. I tumbled off of her and rubbed me head. Whoever she was, she was an excellent fighter...

__

_**Starfire's P.O.V.**_

I watched as Robin stared at the necklace. I had wanted to take it off and throw it in a lake, but I didn't have the heart. So I left it on. Robin had changed and not just more than one way. He was much taller, and he was just as tough as he was before. He looked softer though. He used to be rough and secretive, but now he is soft like a teddy bear. Whoever did that to him is going to pay. That was my job. I looked over to him trying not to lose my gad girl exterior. "What, tired already," I asked. Robin looked at me and growled. He lunged at me and I sidestepped. "Is that the best you got," I asked him urging him to hit me. "Who are you, and how do you know Star," He asked panting. I laughed. "I am as I said BlackFlame, and how I knew Starfire she was my best friend. After you abandoned her on Tamaran she wanted revenge, but she got deathly ill and died. She asked me as her last wish to kill you or at least get her revenge," I explained making up a phony story. "I didn't abandon her! Her stupid father forced me off the planet and threatened to kill me," he said trying to get through to me.

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Who to believe? The guy I loved and now hated because he didn't care or my worthless father. I was confused. I grabbed the necklace and held it in my hands tightly like I always did. It helped me think... about Robin. I still had feelings for him, but he left me and never returned. "BlackFlame, you have to believe me. I didn't want to leave her. I loved her and I would never have left her. I was worried sick about her. I just finally realized she wasn't coming back and I moved on, but I miss her and I would do anything to go back in time and save her," Robin said. I wanted to cry. We shared mutual feelings. My eyes welled up with tears and my bad girl exterior demolished. I fell to my knees and cried holding the necklace with a death grip. "I'm sorry I failed you Toriand'r," I said. I had promised my sister I would kill him after I told her what he had done and I failed. I couldn't kill Robin, not after he spilled his heart out to me.

Robin cautiously walked over to me. "Are you okay," he asked. My sudden change of mood must make him think I am just faking it. I looked up into the sky and I saw flashing lights of blue and red. No, he followed me? I shot up like a rocket and got into attack position and Robin thought I was going to fight him. The pod floated over head about 100 feet in the air, so no one could detect it and my stalker jumped out and landed in front of me. "Koriand'r! I have finally found you," Prince Graydor said. I wanted to punch him. He blew my cover. "Koriand'r... STARFIRE," Robin asked confused. "Why did you follow me? Can't you see I hate you? Go marry Toriand'r or someone else, just leave me alone," I said to Graydor. "Not likely. Besides, why are you on Earth, and with him? He is puny," Graydor said. "Starfire? Is that you," Robin asked disregarding Graydor. "Princess, let us go. We are to be..." Graydor was interrupted by a punch from Robin. "Star," He asked. I nodded slowly. "Why did you attack me," he asked. "I told you, I wanted my revenge. You put me through two years of living hell. I had to put up with this guy," I said to him trying to explain my reasons.

He was still shocked. "Star, why," he asked again. I looked away. "I just spilled my heart out to you... and oh my god I left Danny at the restaurant. I have to go. Go home with the Titans and I'll talk to you later," Robin said waiting for me to answer. I nodded and the wall of metal went down. "Dude what was all the yelling about," BB asked. "GET HER," Cyborg shouted. "Don't lay a finger on me scrap metal," I said in a dangerous tone. Cyborg backed off. "Please be nice to them," Robin said and got on his cycle. "I will if they leave me the hell alone," I said my bad girl exterior coming out again. "Guys, take BlackFlame home and don't let her leave the tower, but don't bug her," Robin said and drove off. "Come on," Raven said about to grab my arm. "Don't touch me or I'll turn you into last weeks news," I threatened. Her eyes glowed a deadly black. "Look here bitch, we're taking you into our home and giving you our food we can do whatever the hell we want with you," Raven said her eyes turning red. "Rae, calm down. Listen to Robin's orders," Cy said. "Listen to your friend. He is wise," I said and Raven just lifted her hood. I started to walk behind everyone so I could run off, but BB caught my drift and stood in the back of me.

When we got to the tower, I noticed one thing. It was just the same. I smiled when we walked in. "Okay, she's here can we throw her out," Raven asked. BB nudged Raven in the side. "Rae, is that any way to treat a guest," BB asked. "She's not a guest and if she wants respect she has to earn it so she can go fuck a donkey," Raven said and sat down on the couch. She flipped open a book and was instantly quiet. "So BlackFlame, is there anything we can call you that's shorter than that," BB asked. "Listen here, I go by two names. BlackFlame or Call Me Something Other Than My Name And I Will Kill You," I said with an attitude. Right now I just wanted to be alone and they should realize it. "I like BlackFlame, how about you Cyborg," BB asked. Cyborg nodded. "Is there anywhere I can go to be alone," I asked. I had changed and I wanted it to stay that way. I wanted to be the mean girl, the creepy girl, and most of all, the feared girl. The only way I could concentrate on that was when I was alone. "Nope, Robin said to keep and eye on you and if you're alone you might try to escape," BB answered.

"Put me in a room with no windows and no lights. I'll be fine there," I said. "No, now if you want to be alone. "Do what Raven does and meditate in the corner," BB said and pointed to a corner. "Why can't I be in a room alone to meditate," I asked wanting a better answer. "I'M BACK," Robin yelled and walked into the main room. "Finally, but a muzzle on this girl. She has a horrible attitude," Raven said and quieted down. Cyborg had went and turned on the T.V. and BB went to join him. "Roof, now," Robin said and grabbed my arm. We walked to the roof and I sat on the edge. "Who's Danny," I asked not wanting him to ask any questions. "My girlfriend. Who's Graydor," Robin asked. "The idiot that thinks I want to marry him," I answered vaguely. "Okay, then to the real matter, why did you attack me and lie," Robin asked.

"I already answered your question. I thought you had left me there with no concern if I was well or not. I was vulnerable and I believed anything and now I don't know what to believe," I said and hugged my knees. "Why would you think I would do that," Robin asked. "I was vulnerable and with all the dreams I had, I was afraid," I answered him my eyes welling up with tears. He looked over to me in a concerned way. "Star, I'm sorry that you thought I left you, but I didn't. Your father yelled at me and called the guards who put me in a pod and he would kill me if I ever returned," Robin explained. I wanted to hug him. I wanted to be in his waiting arms. I finally led my barriers down and cried silent tears. I spent 2 years practicing how to keep my emotions in check and in 2 seconds it shatters. "Star, don't cry," Robin said. He was way more sensitive than before. "Who did this to you," I asked standing up. "Who did what to me," he asked. "Who changed you? Who made you the soft teddy bear you are now?" I asked wanting answers. "No one, I've always been like this," Robin answered. I stood up and lightening flashed.

"You've changed Robin. You're much more sensitive and soft. Who changed you," I asked once again. "I guess Danny. Why," He asked. I cried. I wished that things would go back to normal and we would still be best friends. "So, she did it to you. So she took my job. What was she? My replacement," I asked turning furious. Random raindrops fell from the sky. "Star, I don't think you are entitled to ask such personal questions right now," Robin said. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore. If you would have just came back as the sweet person who you used to be I would welcome you with open arms," Robin finished. "I get it. I come here to get revenge but I don't have the heart. I tell you the reason why I came back and why I was so confused. I told you everything you wanted to know and yet you can't tell me anything? Why can't things just go back to where they used to be," I asked. The rain hid my tears and I was thankful for that, but Robin knew I was crying.

"Star things can never be as they were. You left for two years and then betray me. What do you expect," Robin said coldly. "Oh, and I guess when Slade took you as his apprentice or when you became Red X that doesn't mean a thing now does it. I do one thing and I apologize for it and I don't get my friends back, but you betray us time after time after time and I still forgave you," I said. Robin sighed. "Star, I'm, sorry but I had a reason to betray you," Robin said. "Reason my ASS! I already told you my reason and I have only done this once. You forgave Terra who was worse than me. Why am I any different," I asked. Robin yelled out in frustration. "Look Star, maybe it best be if you go home," Robin said. "Guys, we heard yelling... Star," Cyborg asked. I wondered how he new it was me and I put my hand in my hair and pulled it out. My dye, it was coming out. My cover was blown. "Fine Robin, you want me gone. I'll go, but just know that deep down you were the one that was wrong. I always forgave you after you betrayed us and I was a loyal friend and here you are not returning the favor. Thanks a lot," I said and was about to fly off.

"Starfire, why didn't you tell us it was you," BB asked running up and hugging me. "Nice to see you to Beast Boy, but I am unwelcome here so I must be off," I said dreadfully. "Star, you can't leave," BB said and clung to my legs. "I am sorry Beast Boy, I must go. Robin doesn't wish me to stay and he will not obviously forgive me for a mistake that he made more than once," I hissed coldly. "Why won't he forgive you," BB asked. "He thinks I am traitorous and he does not believe that I can change just as he did," I said. "Robin is that true. Are you not forgiving Star," Cyborg asked. I was glad BB and Cy were on my side. I guess they had been listening in again. "Why are you guys on her side," Robin asked. "Because she has told you why she attacked you and then she apologizes. Come on dude. She always forgave you," BB said. "Beast Boy, Robin does not wish to forgive me so leave it at that," I said my grammar returning. "Can we make a deal," Cy asked. Robin gave him a look. "Listen, how about we let Star come back and stay here. You don't have to trust her Robin, but just let her be part of the team again," Cy suggested.

"Pleaase Robin. We are in desperate need of another member," BB whined. "Fine," Robin growled and fumed off down into the tower. "Thanks," I said. I have my home back and two of my friends. "Great, come on Star, lets get you unpacked," BB said grabbing my arm. "Wait, I am not longer Starfire. No one has called me that for two years and it is going to stay like that. You can call me by 3 names. Kori, Koriand'r, or BlackFlame. Anything else is unacceptable," I said not wanting my old name to be said again. Beast Boy and Cyborg sighed. "Come on Kori, lets go get you unpacked. Where's all your stuff," Cyborg asked. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small series of cubes. "Umm, that looks like blocks of tofu," Cyborg said. I giggled. "Tamaranian technology has allowed me to shrink my things," I said. They nodded and dragged me to my old room.

The door swooshed open and I was ready to get sick. It was still pink and purple. YUCK! Oh well I could fix this in a jiffy. "Do you need any help," Beast Boy asked. "No," I replied and threw the cubes onto the floor. My furniture and clothes returned to their normal size. "Go ahead and play your video games," I said and they ran off. I rearranged my furniture and I took out my paint set. Being cooped up all day taught me how to paint. They weren't cheerful though. All dark and painful. I placed my paint set out and I took a spray tool and sprayed my room black with in minutes. I hung all my paintings up. My favorite painting of mine was of the vampire sucking the life out of a helpless woman. I had a thing for paintings like that. I took out my brushes and I painted that same painting onto my wall, only bigger. It took me forever, but I didn't care. I heard a knock outside my door. "Who is it," I asked wiping the paint off my face. "Its Raven, Beast Boy told me you were back and I came to apologize," Raven said. My door swooshed open and she walked in.

"Star, what happened to you," she asked. "I told Beast Boy and Cyborg the same thing. I am only to be called by Kori, Koriand'r, or BlackFlame. Pick whatever you please, but not Star," I said. "Fine, Kori what happened to you? You used to be all happy and cheery, Raven asked sitting on my bed. "That's what happens when you believe the person you loved left you without even telling," I answered and went back to putting the final touches on the painting. "Kori, just understand that you put Robin through hell and if you think he is going to trust you after what you did even though you had a good explanation he than you're wrong. Give him time," Raven said. I looked over to her. "Yeah, I know," I said. Raven got up and walked to my door. "By the way, nice room," She said and walked out. My door closed and I decided to put some lights in here. I took out my black lights and I plugged them in. "Perfect," I said and walked over to my bookcase.

Over the years I had acquired a taste of reading. I only read dark stories though. None of that fluffy crap I used to read. I put all my books in the right place and I looked at my clock. It was only 2:30 in the morning. I went and changed into my pajamas, which was a pair of black baggy night pants, and a glowing green sleeveless shirt that had glowing red eyes in the middle. I walked out of my room and changed my password. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with a book at hand. I opened the refrigerator and light flooded in. I grabbed a can of soda and started back to my room. I was to interested in my book to see where I was going and I accidentally bumped into somebody. When we collided I spilled my pop everywhere And I fell to the floor dropping my book. "Shit! I, Lost my place," I said to myself. "Are you okay," asked a friendly voice. I saw him reach a hand out to me, and I slapped it away. "I am fine thank you," I said and got up. I picked my book up and them I started back to my room. "Aren't you going to help me clean up your pop," He asked. "Can I put my book away," I asked and walking into my room and then out.

I walked back to where he was and he turned on the lights. "I'll go get the towels, you get the cleaner," I said and walked off to the laundry room only to return minutes later with a towel. I got down on my knees and waited for him to return. "Here," He said shoving the cleaner into my hands. "My god Robin, I could have gotten that shit in my eyes, and the chemicals in this could very well make me blind," I hissed. I heard him mumble something, but I payed no attention to it. I started to clean up the sticky mess and when I was done I threw the towel at Robin. "I cleaned up the mess, you put everything away," I said and started back to my room. Robin followed because the laundry room was the same way as my room. I stopped at the pad to enter my room and typed my password and Robin stopped to watch. I knew what he was doing, but if he wanted to snoop he can. He wouldn't be able to find anything. I walked into my room and my door lingered open. I saw him peek his head in.

"You've changed," He said. "Excuse me," I asked. I saw him walk in. "Your personality has changed," Robin said. "I know, that's what happens when you are cooped up all day with no friends and no one to talk to," I said and sat on my bed. Robin looked around my room. "Star," Robin started. "My name is Koriand'r. Call me Koriand'r," I said. Robin sighed. "Koriand'r, I'm sorry okay. I was just upset that you lied to me," Robin confessed. "Glad to here it. And I'm sorry for attacking you. I should have gotten my facts right," I said and turned on a light, light. My whole room illuminated. "So we cool," Robin asked. "Yeah, we're cool," I said. I got up and walked over to my bookcase and put my book away. "Nice painting. You do it," He asked. "Yeah, just a thing I picked up in the castle," I said. "I think it needs some work, but it will do," I said criticizing me own work. "Koriand'r, its great. But why so dark," Robin asked. "That's my personality now. Dark and depressing," I answered. We stayed in an awkward silence for a while. "I hope Danny wasn't mad at you for keeping leaving," I said. I did feel guilty, even though I was still in love with Robin. "She wasn't mad. I just couldn't do what I was going to do when I got there," Robin said.

I sat down on my bed and I patted the seat next to me. "And what was that," I asked. "I was going to ask her to marry me," he answered. I felt my heart breaking, but IO knew this was going to happen. "Well, I'm sorry," I said hiding. Here I was, hiding again. "Its okay. I got to see my best friend again and she has rejoined the team," Robin said. I smiled for the first time in ages. "So, why so many piercing," Robin asked. "Oh, I just felt like it. I got one from every planet I visited," I answered. "Interesting. So where did you get pierced," Robin asked. "I have both my cartilages pierced. I have my eyebrow, belly button, and tongue pierced. And I don't have my nose ring in," I said. He was shocked. "What," I asked. "Why," he asked. "Because I wanted to," I answered. I yawned and looked at the clock. "Look, I'm tired and I'm going to bed," I said. Robin nodded and stood up. I got up and walked him to my door. "Night," I said. "Night," He said and was about to leave, but I grabbed his arm. He looked at me funny, until I hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back and then he let go. He walked to his room and I walked to my bed. I laid down and fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**READ ME!!!! READ ME!!!!!**

**A/N: **Okay people, I know Star is really OOC, and Robin is OOC along with everyone else. I am trying to write an original story here so I have 2 tweak the characters. Yes Star reads a lot and she paints. I just wanted her to. Yes Robin can be unforgiving, but he made up for it. So if u have n e questions or you are confused, feel free to ask and or e-mail me. Thanx to those of you who reviewed. Love you guys so much. Bibi


	4. Ice cream

Left in Tatters

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Hello all. I hope you have liked my story so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Well, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I can still write about them can't I? LOL, here's the chapter...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I sat down on the couch in the main room watching the sunrise. It was so beautiful. Like someone I know. Kori- Danny, I mean Danny. Danny was gorgeous. She had red hair that looked like a sunrise. Almost as much as Kori's scarlet hair. Wait, why am I thinking about Kori? I'm in love with Danny, aren't I? I am so confused. I love Danny, but I used to love Kori until she left, but now she's back. What do I do? I shook my head getting rid of all my thoughts. I got up from my seat and started to make breakfast. I heard the sound of doors swooshing open and the groans of my fellow teammates just waking up. "Good morning," I said to them. Beast Boy just put a hand in the air to say something but collapsed on the floor and fell asleep. Everyone just stepped over him. "Why are you cooking so early," Cyborg asked. "I was up and bored, so I wanted to make everyone a nice warm breakfast instead of cold cereal with sour milk," I answered. "Where is my tea," Raven asked sounding annoyed. "You drank the last of it yesterday, remember," Cyborg said. I tuned out of the conversation and looked around to see if Kori was there, but she wasn't. "Guy's, I'll be back," I said and left the room.

I walked down the hallway and up to her door. "Kori, time to get up," I said. No response. "Kori," I asked. I looked at her keypad where she typed in her new password. I tried to remember what it was. I think it was slayer of dreams, but I wasn't sure. I typed it in and her door opened. I slowly walked in. Her black lights were on and her bed was abandoned. "K-Kori," I asked slowly. I walked over to her bed and saw a note. It read:

**_Dear Robin_,**

_**Sry I didn't tell you personally, but I figured after awhile you would come in any way seeing as how you know my password. That reminds me, I have to change it. N e way I woke up early this morning to get some errands done. I won't be back till later on tonight. I have my communicator and my earphone with me. If you can't reach my com. call 06-75-96-32-15. That will direct you to my earphones. Sry to worry u. C u soon.**_

_**Sincerely yours, **_

_**Koriand'r**_

I reread the note and sighed. She won't be back till tonight. What was she doing? Oh well. I walked out of her room and back to the kitchen to see all the food eaten. "Why didn't you save any for me," I asked getting angry. "Oh, you wanted some," BB asked blushing. I sighed. "No, I'm just going out. Oh, I forgot. Danny invited us over for dinner tonight. Please be on your best behavior," I said. "Why all of us," Raven asked. "I told her about Kori and she didn't want to just invite Kori so you guys were invited as well," I explained. "Oh, does she know what happened," Cy asked. "No, and she never will. Now please be ready by 7:30," I said and grabbed my keys. I got on my bike and drove off into town to get some breakfast.

I parked my bike in the parking lot of a café and got off. I walked inside and asked for an outside seat. The waiter showed me to my seat and I ordered my breakfast. I sat in my seat reading the news, but somehow my thoughts wonder to Kori and what she was doing. I looked out to the busy rode and walkway and I saw a familiar scarlet haired woman (she never re-dyed her hair. I don't think. Oh well go along with it). "KORI," I shouted hoping to get her attention. She head turned my way and she saw me waving. She smiled and walked across the busy street. "Kori, what are you doing," I asked wanting to know. "Stuff, I have an appointment at 1:30 and I had to do something's so I decided to wake up early," she explained. "What kind of an appointment," I asked. "You'll see when I get back home," she said. "Please tell me," I asked. I wanted to know. "No, now what are you doing here," she asked. "Getting breakfast. The titans ate all the food I made," I answered. Kori began to laugh.

Kori looked at her watch and her eyes got wide. "Look Robin, I would love to stay and chat but if I don't go I'll be late," she said and ran off. I smiled after her and then my breakfast was brought to me...

**__**

**_Koriand'r P.O.V._**

I ran down the street and into a building. "I'm here for my 1:30 appointment. My name is Kori Anders," I said compromising with my name. "Right this way Miss Anders," the guy said and I followed him into a room. "Here, choose what one you want," the guy said. I nodded and flipped through the pages. I came to one that I liked and I rang a bell. The man walked back in and I showed him. "I want this one," I said. He nodded and I sat back just waiting for it to be over...

When the man was done I got up and payed him. "Thank you and come again," he said and I walked out. My left shoulder blade was in much pain, but I felt what I did had to be done. I was walking down the street trying not to think about my shoulder. I held onto my bags tighter. I looked down to the ground and back up again. I was right in front of an ice cream parlor. "Ice cream sounds nice," I said and walked in. I walked up and ordered a chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone and I payed. I walked out of the parlor licking my ice cream. It was delicious. I haven't had ice cream in two years and I am glad I decided to go in. I was walking down the street looking at all the new places to go and new things to buy and then I felt something cold on my shirt. I snapped out of my trace to see a talking really fast. I looked down at my shirt and ice cream was all over it. No wonder I was so cold. I put a finger on the guy's lips to shut him up. "Its okay. I'm fine," I said. I took a good look at the guy and he was gorgeous.

He had sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. He was taller than me by far. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. "Miss, I am so sorry," He said. I giggled. "Its okay. I'm fine. No damage," I said and giggled again. "At least let me help clean it up," he said. "No, its okay," I said. It really wasn't. I was wearing a designer top from Tamaran. "Please. I feel really bad. Lets go back to my place and I can throw it in the wash," he said. "No. Its okay. Besides, my roommates, they'll be worried," I said. "Come on. I feel really bad. You can call them and I can put your shirt in the wash. You can wear one of my shirts if you need to," he said. He sounded like he wasn't going to give up. I sighed. "Fine. Fine, lets go," I said. He smiled and held out his hand. "My name is Drake Valance," he said. I took his hand. "Kori Anders," I said and smiled. We walked back to his apartment. "Here, put one of my shirts on and give me your shirt," he said handing me a few of his shirts. I did as I was told and I came back out in an overly baggy shirt. "Here. It's a designer shirt so please be careful. It has to air dry," I said. He nodded and I sat down on his couch. He came back seconds later.

"Can you hold on, I need to contact my friends," I asked. He nodded. I pulled out my communicator forgetting that he probably didn't know that I was a titan. "Robin, come in. Its Koriand'r," I said. There was a few seconds of static until I saw his face. "Yeah Kori. Are you okay," he asked. "Fine, umm I had a run in with an ice cream cone so I am going to be longer than I thought," I explained. I looked over to Drake who was blushing. "Its okay Drake, it wasn't your fault," I said. "Kori, where are you and who is Drake," Robin asked. "Stop worrying will ya. Drake is a new friend of mine. We bumped into each other and I got ice cream all over my self. Right now I am at his apartment waiting for my shirt," I answered. "You're not wearing a shirt," Robin asked sounding flustered. "Chill, I am borrowing one of his," I explained. I saw Robin nod. "Okay, well please try to be back before 7:30," Robin said. I nodded and closed my com. "You're a titan," Drake asked. "Yeah. I just joined," I explained.

We continued to chat for a few hours until I saw the sun go down. I looked at the clock. It was already 9. I mentally slapped myself. "Kori, what's wrong," Drake asked. "I was supposed to be home by 7:30," I said. Drake looked at the clock. "I am so sorry," He said. "It's okay. I had a great time and I would like to do it again," I said. "Need a ride home," he asked. "I would love one," I said. "Let me go get your shirt and we can be on our way," Drake said and disappeared into a room. He came out hold up my shirt. "Is it supposed to shrink," he asked. I giggled. "No. But it's okay. I can get another one," I said and got up. "But what I'm going to wear I don't know," I said. "You can wear the shirt you have no since I'm going to see you again, right," he asked. "Defiantly. I loved spending time with you. You have a great sense of humor and you make me smile," I said. He smiled at my comment. "Well how about dinner Friday night," he asked. I giggled and nodded. "Seven o'clock sharp. And I need to get home. Thanks for letting me borrow your shirt," I said and smiled. He grabbed his keys and then we walked out to his car. "You live at the tower, right," he asked. "Yes," I answered. "Well we have about and hour ride," he said. "How far away do you live," I asked. "Little while away," he said and started up the car.

I sat in the passenger seat hugging the shirt I had on. It smelled like dryer sheets and cologne. My eyes started to get heavy and before I knew it I was asleep...

__

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

When I got home from Danny's I was mad that Kori hadn't come. I had hoped that she would and Danny wanted to meet her. I sat down on the couch and watched TV. Everyone else had gone to bed even though it was only 10:30. I heard a knock on the door I got up and answered it. It was some guy with blonde hair. "What do ya want," I asked not wanting to talk for long. "Yeah, I'm Drake the guy that Kori told you about. Yeah well she fell asleep in my car on the way home and I didn't want to wake her up," Drake said. I looked at his arms and sure enough Kori was in his arms snuggling up into his chest. "Give her to me," I told him. Drake handed Kori over to me and in return she snuggled up into my chest. "Well night Drake," I said. He nodded and walked back to his car. I walked over to the couch and placed Kori on it. I slipped my hand out from under her back and felt a bandage on her left shoulder. I pulled her shirt down and lifted the bandage. Right in front of my on her left shoulder was a black rose with thorns tattooed onto her skin. I shook her gently and her eyes fluttered open. "Where's Drake Robin," she asked. "This better be a joke," I said not answering her question. "What better be a... how dare you," she said and stood up. "How dare you invade my personal privacy," she hissed. "Why did you get a tattoo," I asked. I hated the fact that she was with another guy all night, but also because she got a tattoo. She shook her head. " I got a tattoo because I felt like it. Now if you don't mind I am going to bed," she hissed.

Why was she so mad? "That's not a good enough reason to ruin your body," I yelled. "I can do whatever the hell I want to do with my body! Its my property," she shouted coldly. "Why do you want to destroy it then," I asked. "Did it ever occur to you that just because getting a tattoo can harm a human it doesn't mean that it can hurt an alien," she asked. She did make a point. "Besides, its none of your business. The only business you have with me is being my teammate and leader," she hissed. "Don't forget I'm your best friend," I said my voice getting softer. "If you were my friend you wouldn't have yelled at me," she said. "Kori, come on. I just am mad that you missed the dinner," I said. "What dinner, you never told me about dinner," she yelled. "I told you to be home by 7:30," I yelled at her. I hated yelling at her, but I had to. "NO! You said to try and be home by then," she yelled at me and stomped up the stairs. It was true. I did say to try.

Oh well, I was still upset. Danny had her heart set on meeting her. And when we showed up she was so disappointed. I guess when Kori wants us to meet Drake I think that was his name I will have something better planned. We're supposed to be friends we shouldn't be fighting though. I sighed knowing I had to go talk to her. I knocked lightly on her door and I heard a murmured come in. I walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She walked out of her bathroom and I could tell she regretted it. "Look Kori, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. Its just that Danny had her heart set for meeting you," I explained. Kori looked down. "I'm sorry as well. Its just I got so caught up in talking with Drake I didn't notice the time. And about the tattoo I'm sorry as well. I wanted to get another piercing but that would probably scare people and I don't have another place to put one," she explained. I sighed again. "I shouldn't have yelled about it. It's your body and you can do whatever you want with it," I said. I saw her smile. "So, when are we going to meet Drake," I asked. "Whenever I think you guys should meet him, that is if we are dating," She said adding that on.

"Do you have his number," I asked hoping it was a no. "Yeah, its in my communicator," she said. "Okay then. Well it's getting late. Night Kori," I said getting up. "Wait Robin," she said. I turned around. "Can you help me with something," she asked. I smiled. "What do you need," I asked her. "Drake's taking me out to dinner Friday and I need a guy's opinion on a dress," she said. My face went blank. "What," I asked. I didn't want to take a girl shopping. "Please Robin, if I take Raven she will just nod. Cyborg or Beast Boy, they will laugh and flirt with other girls. And I don't want to take Drake because I want to surprise him. Please Robin, just do this for me," she pleaded. I hated it when she did that. "Fine, tomorrow we leave at noon. We hit the shops, you get what you need, and then you treat me to lunch. Sound fair," I asked. "Take out the 'I treat you to lunch' and yes," she said. "No, if I have to waste my time helping you pick out a dress you have to buy me lunch," I said. "Fine, but he have to go shoe shopping as well," she added. This could go on all night. "Fine," I said. "Fine," she said and got up. "Thanks Robin, but out of my room," she said. We walked up to each other and hugged. Kori winced and I just remember that she got a tattoo. "Sorry," I said and walked out of her room.

I walked back to my room thinking about how I am going to dread going to the mall tomorrow. Maybe I could invite Danny and she could help pick out her dress and I'll just give the opinions and hold the bags. I walked back to Kori's room and knocked. "What Robin," I heard her ask. "How did you know," I asked. "I just did. Now what do you want," she asked. "I was wondering if instead of buying me lunch let me invite Danny. She really wants to meet you and you won't have to buy me lunch," I suggested. "Okay, call her," she said and I walked away. I walked into my room and picked up the phone. I dialed her number hoping she would pick up this late. "Hello," Danny said sounding a bit tired. "Hey babe," I said. "What do you want at midnight," she asked. "Okay, listen. Tomorrow I am going to the mall with my friend Kori. She needs a guys opinion for her outfit she is going to where on a date," I said. "And you called me to tell me this," she asked. "No, I was calling to invite you to come along. That will give you and Kori some time to bond and you can help her choose," I said. I heard Danny yawn. "Okay, call me before you pick me up, and no motorcycle," she said. "I can't fit 3 people on my bike. Night sweetie. Love you," I said. "Love you too," she said and hung up. I hung up the phone and laid down on my bed. Sleep soon took over.

**READ ME!!!! READ ME!!!!**

**A/N: Okay, I know this chapter was really short and maybe not so great, but I had 2 introduce Drake. The ending is a little cheesy so watch out. Love ya much. **


End file.
